1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of training devices and more specifically relates to a dog-bark inhibiting and training device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It may be difficult for dog owners or trainers to find an effective method for deterring a dog from excessively barking. Some dogs may be stubborn and difficult to train but the option of allowing them to continually bark or bark uncontrollably when a person comes to the door is simply unreasonable. Many dog owners feel shock collars are an excessive use of force and would prefer a gentler method. Consumers need a humane but effective method for training their dogs to prevent their dogs from barking when such barking may be not desirable.
Various solutions have been proposed for the aforementioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,570,457, 2007/0039563, 2008/0083378, 4,957,057, 2,839,242, and D234,789. Although these patents address some of the problems stated previously, they fail to provide an audible sound that is reliable for quieting a dog upon use.
Ideally, a can the barking dog system for dog-bark inhibiting and training should be safe, user-friendly, and manufactured at a modest expense. Further, the can the barking dog device be aesthetically pleasing and reliably cause a dog to refrain from barking immediately upon use. Thus, a need exists for a Can the barking dog system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.